Ike
Para ver detalles sobre sus apariciones como luchador, véase Ike (SSBB), Ike (SSB4) e Ike (SSBU). Ike (アイク''' Aiku'') es el héroe principal de la novena entrega de la [[Fire Emblem (universo)|serie de juegos de rol tácticos Fire Emblem]], Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, quien también tiene un papel principal en su secuela, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Ike es uno de los protagonistas más "recientes" de Fire Emblem y fue el primero en aparecer en varios juegos de la serie lanzados fuera de Japón, por lo que ha logrado una mayor familiaridad con los jugadores que la mayoría de los personajes de la serie. Ike es notable por ser, hasta ahora, el único protagonista en toda la serie Fire Emblem que no pertenece a la realeza, en su lugar siendo un mercenario. Ike aparece por primera vez en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] como un personaje jugable en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Perfil [[Archivo:Ike FE Path of Radiance.png|thumb|left|Art oficial de Ike en Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance.]] Ya para 2005, la serie de juegos de rol tácticos de fantasía Fire Emblem había sido plenamente establecida como una franquicia de renombre y éxito internacional, gracias en gran parte a la inclusión de los anteriores protagonistas Marth y Roy en el año 2001 en Super Smash Bros. Melee como personajes jugables. En el año 2005, otro juego con personajes de Fire Emblem Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, fue lanzado fuera de Japón. En Path of Radiance, Ike sirve el papel tradicional de protagonista, ya que la historia gira en torno a él y sus esfuerzos de heroísmo, y que en términos de jugabilidad es el único personaje en el juego con la clase de Lord; empieza como miembro de una clase única llamada Ranger con estadísticas de batalla inicialmente inestables, pero se convierte en una unidad de alta calidad al final del juego, aumentando al máximo la mayor parte de sus estadísticas. La secuela del juego, Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, extiende y completa la historia: han pasado tres años desde la caída de Ashnard, y la guerra envuelve a Tellius una vez más mientras los distintos países tratan de reestablecerse. [[Archivo:Ike FE Radiant Dawn.png|thumb|left|180px|Art oficial de Ike en Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn.]] Ike, por ser el segundo protagonista de Fire Emblem en aparecer en más de un juego de la serie (el primero siendo Marth) y por ser el primero en aparecer en dos juegos publicados a nivel internacional, es uno de los héroes más conocidos de la misma. En sus juegos, Ike aprende la habilidad Éter, la más poderosa de las habilidades personales. Esta le da a Ike la oportunidad de realizar una poderosa combinación de dos golpes, el primero de los cuales recupera sus puntos de vida en base a la cantidad de daño que haga, y el segundo de los cuales corta la defensa del enemigo por la mitad. En Fire Emblem: Awakening para el Nintendo 3DS, , descendiente lejano del Héroe Radiante, ha heredado la fama, el título, e incluso la espada de Ike, Ragnell, y ha formado su propio ejército con soldados de varias naciones, eventualmente volviéndose aliado de Chrom. Ike, mientras tanto, tiene una aparición como un personaje descargable y jugable en el juego. Ragnell [[Archivo:Ragnell Path of Radiance.png|thumb|Ragnell, arma principal de Ike en las series Fire Emblem y Super Smash Bros.]] Ragnell (ラグネル''' Raguneru'') es la espada de Ike en la serie Fire Emblem, la cual también usa en la serie Super Smash Bros. Ragnell tiene la apariencia de una Zweihänder, y como tal, es una espada de dos manos, pero a pesar de esto, Ike puede manejarla con una sola como un testimonio de su fuerza. La espada se utiliza en los cuatro movimientos especiales de Ike, así como en la mayoría de sus ataques normales. Ragnell tiene la capacidad de liberar una onda de choque para el combate de largo alcance. Esta no puede utilizarse en la serie Super Smash Bros., pero parece haber sido sustituida con un elemento de fuego, ya que nunca tuvo el poder de generar fuego en la serie Fire Emblem. En Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance y Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, Ragnell es una hoja santa bendecida por la diosa Ashera, junto con su compañera, Alondite, la cual esta en posesión del Caballero Negro. En el pasado antiguo de Tellius, Ragnell y Alondite eran las espadas gemelas de la mujer guerrera Beorc, Altina. Ragnell y Alondite chocan una contra la otra, junto con sus respectivos dueños, en la rivalidad de los mismos a lo largo de los dos juegos establecidos en Tellius. Ambas espadas son las más poderosas en los juegos y tienen ataques de largo alcance. En Fire Emblem: Awakening, Ragnell se encuentra en posesión de Priam, descendiente lejano del Héroe Radiante. La espada se ha debilitado con los años, perdiendo parte de su fuerza; estéticamente, la espada ya no es inmune al desgaste, . En Super Smash Bros. Brawl 200px|right Ike es el primer personaje de Fire Emblem revelado como un personaje jugable en la edición para Wii de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]] Su diseño está basado en su aparición en Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, utilizando su desgastado atuendo de batalla de clase Ranger. Claramente se adhiere a la estética humano/espadachín iniciada por Marth y Roy en Super Smash Bros. Melee, y su espada, Ragnell, es especialmente pesada y de largo alcance, pero Ike es lo suficientemente fuerte como para sostenerla con una sola mano. Los ataques de Ike se encuentran entre los ataques de mayor alcance y poder, superando incluso a Bowser en términos de fuerza. Para contrarrestar esto, los ataques de Ike son conocidos por ser de los más lentos en el juego, con un alto retraso tanto al principio como al final de los mismos. Ike también viene con su habilidad, Éter, a su disposición, la cual le da inmunidad al comienzo del ataque (cuando él y su espada se separan, e Ike se inclina para saltar). Esto le permite resistir la potencia de un ataque, pero no le protege de tomar el daño del mismo. Este extremadamente alto poder le coloca en la 23º posición en la tier list. Al adquirir el poder de una Bola Smash, Ike puede desatar su Smash Final: Gran Éter. Descrito como una versión mejorada del Éter, al usar este movmiento, Ike lanza una onda hacia adelante. Si Ike o esta onda tocan al menos a un enemigo, lo llevará a los aires y le propinará varios espadazos, para luego estrellarlos contra tierra firme y causar una explosión. Descripción del trofeo Español 90px|right :Ike :Un integrante de los mercenarios de Greil, un grupo de guerreros de élite. Es parco en palabras y su tosco talante le hace aparentar indiferencia, pero en realidad es de corazón apasionado. Crimea renació de las cenizas gracias a su ayuda inestimable. En Radiant Dawn sigue mostrando un profundo sentido del honor y, con los mercenarios de Greil, ayuda a la alianza laguz. :*''NGC: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' :*''Wii: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' Inglés :Ike :A member of Crimea's top fighting force, the Greil Mercenaries. He's a man of few words whose blunt manner gives the impression that he's uncaring, but he's actually a passionate hero. He was crucial to the reconstruction of Crimea. In Radiant Dawn, he continues to show his deep sense of honor and leads the Greil Mercenaries to the aid of the Laguz Alliance. :*''GCN: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' :*''Wii: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' 250px|right Siendo confirmado el 23 de Mayo de 2014, Ike es el segundo personaje de Fire Emblem revelado como un personaje jugable en la nueva entrega de la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]]. A diferencia del juego anterior, en donde aparecía con un diseño basado en su encarnación joven en Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, su diseño en esta entrega se basa en su encarnación adulta, tal como aparece en Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Ike aún utiliza su espada característica, Ragnell, y sus movimientos con esta han sido refinados estéticamente. Una vez más, los ataques de Ike se encuentran entre los ataques de mayor alcance y poder. Sin embargo, gran parte de este poder ha sido reducido. Además, debido a un cambio universal en la estructura de las burbujas de colisión, Ike posee menos alcance que antes en comparación a otros personajes. Para compensar por estas pérdidas, Ike es notablemente más rápido, su habilidad para realizar combos ha mejorado considerablemente, y algunos ataques son más poderosos que antes. Como tal, Ike se encuentra en la 40º posición en la tier list. Descripción del trofeo 120px|right :Ike :Uno de los protagonistas de la serie Fire Emblem. Tras luchar en la guerra del Rey Ashnard el Loco, jugar un papel esencial en la recuperación de Crimea y enfrentarse al imperio Begnion, Ike no puede ser menos que un héroe. ¡Y su fuerza lo demuestra! Con una estocada puede lanzar a combatientes muy pesados. :*''NGC: Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' (10/2005) :*''Wii: Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' (11/2007) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate right|250px Ike fue confirmado como un personaje jugable en esta entrega, junto al resto de los personajes de Fire Emblem, durante el E3 realizado el 12 de junio del año 2018. A diferencia de las entregas anteriores, Ike ahora puede elegir entre su diseño de Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance y su diseño de Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn; de hecho, cada diseño posee una voz ligeramente diferente. Algunos de los movimientos de Ike han cambiado, como su ataque aéreo hacia arriba. Además, la Erupción avanza una corta distancia una vez está cargada. Curiosidades *En Super Smash Bros. Melee, uno de los posibles nombres aleatorios es "IKE". Esto es solo una coincidencia, ya que Melee fue lanzada en 2001, y Path of Radiance fue lanzada en 2005. Véase también Categoría:Veteranos